Break Up In The End
by Morphme
Summary: Oneshot: Tommy's thoughts and feelings around his relationship with Kimberly.


Break Up In The End  
A Power Ranger Story

Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away

I'd still go back and get you

Even if I knew you'd be my best and worst mistake

Oh, I'd still make it with you

Over and over, again and again

Even though we break up in the end

The rain was beating the roof of the house to a sympathetic rhythm, one that made everything feel calm. Calm, even though the storm raging through Tommy Oliver's heart was as fierce as any hurricane known to mankind. His hand shook with the tremor of a tree in the wind, so he kept it still with the weight of the glass filled with whiskey. His chest tightened with each passing thought and the nip of the whiskey did little to take the edge off. Closing his eyes, he couldn't believe he still felt like this. After all these years, he still felt the pain like it was just yesterday.

" _You're the new kid around here, right?"_

Her voice had sounded like heavenly chimes when she first spoke to him. Her image was burned into his mind and he could still smell the faint scent of her shampoo as he stood next to her. Hints of vanilla and coconut mixed together. Her smile was as bright as the sun and just as warm. He couldn't believe she had talked to him, his hope of coming to her defense working better than expected. Bulk and Skull were no match compared to his skills of martial arts but it wasn't like she actually needed saving. She could hold her own during any fight but he didn't know that at the time. There was so much about her he didn't know at the point. How could he have?

" _I'm Kimberly."_

After she invited him to hang out with her and her friends, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he had ever had an issue talking to girls at his old school. It was something his old friends had been better at but he was still able to hold his own in the area of girls. There was just something different about her. Something about Kimberly just made him feel in a way that he couldn't put into words. In a way that he STILL couldn't put into words. It was silly, really. She was just a person. A person he barely knew. But that thing about her is just what continued to ache in her now. He had no way to explain it but he just wished he could be around her right now.

" _I know you're the green ranger."_

It was funny. Once he was placed under the spell of Rita Repulsa and casted as the Green Ranger, something about Kimberly still made him want to be good. Made him want to work with the other rangers rather than try to kill them. Rita always had to strengthen the spell after he spoke to Kim. Seeing her always made his loyalty quiver slightly and Rita always feared he would question his alliance with her. The pure goodness of Kim's heart was pure enough to fight off the spell he was under and he wished with everything he had sometimes that he could just fight the spell. It was because of her and her team that he was able to break free. She had cared so much then that she risked her life just to save him. A guy she barely knew.

" _We miss you."_

After fighting along side her and the other rangers for so long, they became such a close knit group. Once Tommy learned his powers were to fade forever, he knew he had to adjust to the thought of not being on their team anymore. To not being by her side during every battle again. The two of them worked so well together. It was something that no one else on the team had in common. Off the battlefield, they were spending a lot of time together. Granted, most of it was as a group. Those moments alone though, Tommy waited impatiently and held on to them for as long as he could. Then, he would do his best to not over analyze what had happened while they were together.

" _I miss you."_

That kiss they shared by the pond that afternoon still rocks him to his core sometimes. He can still feel her lips against his if he thinks hard enough. He had been down right amazed when she admitted her feelings for him. He also thought for sure he would throw up when he leaned in for her hand. Once his lips touched hers, he knew what he thought was true; he was absolutely in love with her. Knowing she felt the same way about him made him soar above the clouds. It was better than any kind of morphing he has ever experienced. She was his favorite type of high, one he could never get enough of. They spent the whole night of the dance together, him falling deeper in love with her doe brown eyes and the was her lips curled at the ends when she smiled. Not being a ranger anymore would be okay as long as he had her.

 _"Is it really you?"_

Tommy had to admit that when he received the White Ranger powers, he was even a bit shocked. He thought that Jason deserved him more than he ever did but he was just as grateful with Zordon's decision. When his feet touched the floor of the Command Center, he was so nervously excited about taking his helmet off. About seeing Kimberly's face when she saw him. He hadn't seen her faint because everyone was greeting him but when he saw he form on the floor, he had worry in his chest. But when those eyes looked up at him, he knew that he was okay That he would be okay. That they were going to be on the same team again, him being able to protect her against any type of danger there may be.

 _"Merry Christmas, Tommy."_

That last Christmas together was one he thought of often. Kim and the rest of their friends had spent weeks planning and decorating the Youth Center. She had worked so hard to get all the kids involved and to have as many volunteers on hand. She had even sweet talked Bulk and Skull to do the whole Santa deal, something that no one saw happening. He watched her pour her heart and soul into that party, knowing it was to mask the pain of not having her own parents around for the holiday. She even helped a little girl who was feeling the same way, guiding her to believe that her father was just doing the best he could. Tommy could still picture Kim's small frame hopping up and down as she tried to hang up the mistletoe in the doorway. He swooped in to save the day, hoping for a small favor in return. They had been together for about a year at that point but he still craved every kiss, every hug and every touch she had to give to him. Granted, saving Santa kind of interrupted them for a moment but he did get that kiss he had been praying for. Something so sweet and innocent that fit their relationship so perfectly.

 _"I have some news."_

Tommy couldn't believe what she had told him. She had been so excited when she received her spot on the Pan Global team that he was the first person she told. He had tried his best to be supportive for her while hiding the pain of her telling him she would be leaving. That she would no longer be a Power Ranger with him. That she would be on the other side of the country while he was here, trying to save the world still. She had been on the fence about the whole thing, unsure if she should leave or not. When he saw her almost die because of Zedd draining her powers, Tommy knew that going to Florida was the best thing for her. There, she would be able to live a normal life away from the danger of being a Ranger. It was something they both had talked about enjoying together and she would just get a head start on it while he finished up school here in Angel Grove. Watching her transfer her powers to Katherine and then boarding a plane had been the most painful thing in this life at the time. If only he had stopped her then, he wouldn't be here.

 _"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write."_

He had been confused when Adam read that part out loud. At first, he thought she was going to tell him that her mother and her step-father had decided to break up. It was something she thought would happen but wasn't sure when or how. When he saw Adam's face though, he realized it was far worse.

 _"You've always been my best friend. Sometimes, like a brother."_

His gut instincts told him that this wasn't going to end well. He tried to be optimistic though. He wished that he wasn't sitting with his friends. His team mates. The ones he was supposed to be the leader of. They all looked at him like they were expecting the worst from what Adam was reading. Tommy could remember being frozen to the spot, unsure of what he was about to hear.

 _"Tommy, I've met someone else."_

Those words broke not only Tommy's heart but also his soul. It was like someone had grabbed him right to the core and ripped everything he was to pieces. He tried to remove the information from his brain. To pretend he didn't just hear the words he had been fearing since she left. She met someone else. While he was here, missing her with his entire heart, she had found someone else. Images of her laying with another man, letting another man kiss her like he did had flashed through his mind. He wanted to teleport to Florida and get answers that very second. Anger had flared through his chest, mixing with the raw emotion of heart break. He still felt those feelings today. It didn't matter how long it had been. He still felt it.

 _"I feel like I found the person I belong with."_

The person she belonged with? What had the time they spent together meant? She was everything he wanted in life and she tore it to pieces when she said that. Tommy took a long sip from his glass, closing his eyes with the burn of the liquor. The burn continued to his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was from the booze or the tears trying to poke through. He would have done anything in the world to prove to her then that he was that person. That he was the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. Standing, he walked over to the window and looked out over the moonlight pond across the way. The memories of their times together there flooded through him and he wished with all that he had that he could transport back to them.

 _"Please forgive me."_

Letting out a dark chuckle, Tommy shook his head and drained the rest of his drink. He hadn't spoken to her much since then. They had seen each other during his Turbo days when she was kidnapped by Divatox as a sacrifice. He had managed to save her but they never got their moment to speak. She was gone the next day, their history still the only tattered remains of what laid between them. Setting the glass on the window sill, he leaned against the window pane. Tommy knew what tomorrow was going to mean to him. What it would mean to all of them. When he had gotten the call about their fallen comrade, he had taken it hard. Trini had been a great friend to him and it was hard to hear of her passing. Sadly, his thoughts went to where Kim was and how she would handle the news. He hopped on a plane that night and was now standing in the only hotel in all of Angel Grove.

 _"I'll always care for you."_

Tommy Oliver knew what he had to do tomorrow. Knew what he would be facing and how he would need to handle things. He would have to look Kim in the eye and tell her the truth. Tell her how much she still meant to him. How much he still loved her. A quiver of hope swelled in his chest at the idea of her admitting the same thing. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance she still loved him. That he was still the person she wanted to be with, no matter what had happened between them. Tommy knew he would always be in love with Kimberly. Hopefully, that would be all the mattered. Taking a deep breath, he reached over and grabbed the phone receiver. He was about to find out.

You've just had one too many tonight

You're just calling 'cause you're lonely, that's okay

But you know if you come over, I can't not let you in

Even though we'll break up in the end

I'd do it over and over, again and again

Even though we break up in the end

Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
